Keeping Dust Devil Company
Log Title: Keeping Dust Devil Company Characters: Dust Devil, Typhoon Location: Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City Date: March 17, 2016 TP: A Nightmare on Bot Street TP Summary: Typhoon hangs out with Dust Devil while he repairs one of his fanblades. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:A Nightmare on Bot Street TP As logged by Typhoon - Thursday, March 17, 2016, 8:54 PM ------------------------------------------- Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. Dust Devil is back in the medical area but this time he's using the welders to put the spin blade back together. His dark optics are intensely focused on the task. And due to their darkness, he doesn't need to shield them while he works. :Typhoon comes back in the medbay, looking around to see who's here, and who's on duty. Spotting Dusty, she smiles and crosses the room, approaching the smaller Autobot carefully and trying hard not to startle him while he works. Ty is once again covered in dirt and sand from the desert outside. When she moves she lets off a small cloud of dust like Pigpen, which is slightly lit by the light from Dust Devil's welder. Dust Devil sighs and puts the welder down. There's a visible frown. "Gonna have ta make a whole new one at this rate...." He picks it up and glances at it in the light. :Typhoon looks it over, and nods. "I'd offer ta help, but Blizzard says my weldin' ability 'needs work'." She frowns. "I can do some emergency field repair, but nothin' you'd want to rely upon for a weapon. Can you make more yerself, or should I ask Blizzard to help? If nothin' else we can ask Sit-Com and maybe he can fashion ya something outta what we have around here already - at least, in the meantime." She smiles helpfully. Dust Devil turns and grins at Typhoon. "Its just one of my spinblades. I've reduced maneuverability until I get it fixed and reinstalled. That's the problem with using your working parts as weapons. Luckily its just one of the maneuvering fan blades and not the lifters." :Typhoon nods slowly. "Are you going to be OK without it? What if we get attacked? I'm going to need you in tiptop shape drawing fire from my aft - I don't know what I'd do without you divertin' attention from whatever shenanigans I'm up to against the Decepticons." She grins. "Do I need ta ride you around and help you steer without the maneuverin' fan blade?" She holds up her hands and makes driving motions. Dust Devil rolls his optics. "Not sure that movement you do is called Manueverin....I can make more...but its a lot easier ta try and repair the old one then makin sure the alloys are correct fer the abuse I put it through." :Typhoon smiles, ignoring the crack. "Anything I can do to help?" she asks. "I can call Swerve an' see if he can help with the alloy-makin'. I'm more of a rainmaker than a metal-maker," she grins. "And I didn't know there was a specific allow designed for puttin' up with abuse from you. Can I get armor made of that stuff?" she laughs. "They should just coat the mini-bots in that stuff!" she giggles. Dust Devil makes a face at Ty. "Nah, yer country music is usually enough ta drive any sane bot away anyway." :Typhoon laughs! "Fair enough, but you should really give it a listen. Some of it is really good stuff." She stretches. "Guess I should recharge." She gets serious. "Would you be willin' ta - you know, watch over me while I sleep? There've been those attacks - I'm actually a little afraid of goin' offline too long. I've been tryin' ta just fuel up without shuttin' down, but my systems are startin' ta feel it. Wouldja mind?" She grins awkwardly. Dust Devil smiles faintly. "Yeah I'll watch over ya....and I won't even take advantage of it....this time." Typhoon hehs. "Thanks, Dusty. I appreciate it." Typhoon goes to recharge, trusting Dusty this time that she won't wake up pink. ;)